1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus utilizing a plurality of DSPs (digital signal processors) and, more particularly, to an image reproduction apparatus which can efficiently perform various signal processing operations using a smaller number of DSPs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a conventional image reproduction apparatus, e.g., a television receiver, a video tape recorder, and the like performs various signal processing operations by arranging special-purpose circuits for the corresponding processing operations. For example, in a conventional television receiver added with a ghost cancel function, a section for performing reproduction processing of video and voice signals, and a section for performing ghost cancel processing are independently arranged as special-purpose hardware units. For this reason, when a teletext receiving function, for example, is to be added in addition to the ghost cancel function, a hardware unit exclusively used for the teletext receiving processing is required. More specifically, in the conventional image reproduction apparatus, blocks for executing signal processing operations are required in units of functions, and as the number of functions is increased, a circuit scale is undesirably increased.